<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple Treats by great_shot_green</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107660">Simple Treats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_shot_green/pseuds/great_shot_green'>great_shot_green</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chanyeol is a GOOD BOYFRIEND, Diners, F/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Successful Careers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_shot_green/pseuds/great_shot_green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you return late one night from a work trip, Chanyeol plans a nice treat for you both to get away from responsibilities for a little while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple Treats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Punching the six-digit pin into the keypad, you push the door open, stepping into the clean apartment. In the darkness, you drop your thick backpack onto a chair and slip your sandals off. Your watch buzzes with a rain advisory notification.</p><p>You pull your thin sweater over your head, releasing yourself from the long day in the late evening. You glance around for any sign of life. Only a single plate in the sink acts as a reminder that someone else lives here.</p><p>Shuffling down the hallway, you pass into the bathroom to peel off your stiff jeans and wash your face. The humidity clings to your damp cheeks as you leave the tile floor to step onto the hardwood. You turn and travel further in the darkness – soft snoring greets you in the silence.</p><p>Your vision hasn’t adjusted as you gently push the door. On the opposite wall, you can make out a vague shape as you walk around to the unoccupied side of the bed. Thumbing the nightstand for the charging cable, you connect your phone and set it down, straightening out to look at the sleeping man below you.</p><p>He lies facedown, head smashed in the pillows. His arms twist beneath his chest, holding himself as he evenly breathes. You pull back the blanket and attempt to slide under it without disturbing him. You manage to nearly get all the way in when the bed frame squeaks. You wince, watching his undisturbed expression for any movement.</p><p>You stretch out, rolling over to look at his visible features in the low light. His dark hair falls in waves above his eyebrows, his eyelashes brushing lightly against his skin. You shut your eyes and exhale, turning back to face the door. As you do this, he stirs.</p><p>His hand creeps over you, resting on your stomach and he sighs. You peek at him and see an exhausted gaze looking back at you.</p><p>“Hi baby,” he whispers, his voice groggy. You move up and closer to him, leaning in to kiss his forehead freckled with small drops of sweat.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep.” You push his hair back from his brow, smiling as he leans into your touch.</p><p>“I wasn’t sleeping.”</p><p>“Mmhmm.” You slide back down and rest your hand on his cheek. He closes his eyes, pausing for a long moment before fluttering them open. “You’re tired though.” You lower your voice and continue running your fingers across his skin. His arm pulls you closer, your bodies pushing against one another. You watch him struggle to stay lucid.</p><p>“Thank you for coming back.” In a swift move, he adjusts his head to rest near yours as he molds himself around you.</p><p>“It was just a work trip. Couldn’t pull me away from you for too long.” You press another kiss into his hair and you feel him smile against your skin.</p><p>“I love you, baby. Thank you for coming back.” His voice falters and he slips back into his dream. His breath lightly grazing across your shoulder. You shut your eyes, your body aching from traveling and you feel yourself sink heavier into the mattress.</p><p>“I’ll always be here.”</p><p>***</p><p>He wakes and reaches for you as he does every morning. His hands find your hair as your breath softly grazes over his shirt. Relief spreads through his muscles as he forces himself not to press you into him – as though he feared feeling empty again. Rain pounds against the window, shrouding you both in a sea of grey shadows.</p><p>Seeing you draped across his chest, he swells with love. He slips out from under you, careful to not jostle you too much. He moans softly and pushes himself from the mattress. He knows, however, that when you come back from a week-long work retreat, you’re hard-pressed to wake up for anything, even him.</p><p>He tiptoes through the room to grab fresh clothes for the day. He leaves you, jumping in the shower and mulling over his schedule for the next week. Smirking as he lathers shampoo on his palms, he makes the note to call Jongdae about being late to the photoshoot meeting in the afternoon.</p><p>Chanyeol had been run ragged with his schedule over the past few months and you had as well, with getting a promotion and being required to attend seminars and retreats to prepare for the new role. You both needed a long break. Unfortunately, neither of you could afford such a sweet relief.</p><p>He steps out of the shower, prepping himself to consider the small treat he wants to give you today. Sending a quick text to his manager – and promptly muting his notifications for the time being – Chanyeol enters the bedroom once again and looks you over. He watches your chest rise and fall, your lips barely parted as you quietly dream. He watches you and pride fills him over your accomplishments and your recent successes. Summoning a small bit of courage, he gently shakes your arm.</p><p>“Jagi, wake up baby.” He coos, smoothing your hair from your forehead. Your eyebrows knot and while you don’t open your eyes, you turn into his palm. “Jagi, I need you to walk for me, okay?”</p><p>You let out a soft groan and allow him to pull you up. He gets you into a sitting position and drops your hands for only a second. You hardly open your eyes, rubbing your cheeks when he returns before you with a hoodie and jeans. You hold onto them, swaying with the deepest desire to flop back on the mattress.</p><p>He smiles as he helps guide your arms through the sleeves and shuffling your legs into the pants. Chanyeol pats his shoulders and you cling to him as he hoists you up. He adjusts your waistband, buttons the pants, leaving his hands on your hips. You rest against his shoulder, breathing in time with his heartbeat. Throwing one final glance around the room, he swipes your phone, a hair tie from the nightstand, and a pillow before leading you into the kitchen.</p><p>He grips your hand as you yawn, still rubbing your eyes. Chanyeol passes you the hair tie and you throw your hair up into a loose bun. He grabs his keys from the counter and ushers you out into the hallway. He directs you to the elevator and nudges you to lean against him once you step inside. He pulls you close, gently rubbing your bicep while you wrap your arms around his ribcage.</p><p>When the elevator opens, he waves to the security guard in the parking garage. While your eyes are open now, he knows how badly you need to rest. You walk beside him, not willing to mention anything of that fact.</p><p>He passes you the pillow to hold as he unlocks the Mercedes. Chanyeol opens your door, helping you step into the car. He makes sure you are fully tucked inside before shutting you in and rushing to his side.</p><p>You glance over your appearance in the mirror, still not fully awake enough to care. When he shuffles in beside you, you smile up at him. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Just rest, okay? I’ll wake you up when we get there.” He grins and extends his hand. You take it, running your thumb across his fingers.</p><p>Understanding floods you and you nearly immediately sink into the seat, clutching the pillow. Chanyeol chuckles, turning on the stereo and putting on low music to guide his driving and your sleep. You still hold his hand as he pulls from his spot and leaves the parking garage.</p><p>Within five minutes, the motion of the car puts you back to sleep as he knew it would. Your knees curl into your chest as you face him, your cheek pressing against the pillow. He sings quietly, humming along to the melodies that rotate around the car. His thumb brushes against yours and every so often, he feels your muscles twitch against his palm.</p><p>Rain patters the windshield, clouding the both of you in grey light with streaks of shadows. Chanyeol drives comfortably in the rain, thrilled for this small quiet moment to himself as well, hidden among the hundreds of other cars passing you on the road.</p><p>He steals glances at you every chance he can. How your hair hangs loosely atop your head. How your cheeks puff from the pillow’s position. How you express what happens in the dreams behind your closed eyes. Chanyeol finds it all beautiful and fascinating, constantly wishing he could watch your dreams too.</p><p>After two hours of driving, Chanyeol pulls into a small parking lot. A building only twenty feet in length sits before you as he stops in a parking stall. He turns off the ignition and watches you for a moment.</p><p>“Love, wake up. We’re here.”</p><p>This time, you come alive a little faster and open your eyes, rapidly blinking in the stormy morning. You check your watch and smile at him.</p><p>“Where is ‘here’?” You yawn again and look over the building in front of you.</p><p>“I’m treating you to breakfast. And this place is special – they have hash browns.” Chanyeol beams as your eyes widen. You gape and look at the small diner again. He takes the pillow from your seat, placing it behind you. He gestures toward the door and you both slide from the car. You bounce from the passenger side and collide with him by the bumper. The rain leaves small impressions on you both as you hold one another. You pull him into a hug and grip him tightly, smiling into his black hoodie.</p><p>“Thank you, Chanyeol.” Your gratitude is muffled against his chest and you feel him chuckle.</p><p>“Of course, love. Let’s get in there quick before they run out.” He winks and holds your hand as he opens the front door. You look at him as he interacts with the staff, falling deeper in love with the man who gives you such care and attention. The hostess leads you to a table by the window, returning quickly to bring coffee and juice. You and Chanyeol count the raindrops on the glass between quiet jokes and words of admiration, not yet bringing your fingers apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>